Love Like The Wind Wild, Untamed
by jamiexh
Summary: Beca's and Chloe's lives are turned upside down when Chloe accidently turns Beca into a werewolf.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Love Like The Wind; Wild, Untamed

Author: Jamiexh

Rating: M

Summary: Beca's and Chloe's lives are turned upside down when Chloe accidently turns Beca into a werewolf.

Chapter 1

…

Chloe really needed to pay more attention to the lunar calendar before she makes plans. It was the night before the full moon and she's out with Beca watching the brunette mix songs for her first gig as a DJ in one of the clubs in Atlanta. She promised Beca she'd be there, but the moon was riding her hard, making her wolf restless and her desire for the brunette grow.

Yes, Chloe Beale had a huge secret. She was born different. She was born a werewolf. She changed for the first time when she was fifteen and been changing every month ever since. It never really bothered her that much; she knew how to handle herself. She knew that she had to change during the full moon and the day before her wolf would get particularly restless which usually resulted in the redhead being very horny.

And, tonight, the mixture of Beca and her wolf was almost too much for the girl. She danced and drank to try to get her mind off of the other girl, but the redhead's gaze kept floating back to shorter girl, who was at the DJ booth above the dance floor. Lucky, for her, Beca was just starting out and was only booked for tonight until 11. So, immediately after the shift ended, Chloe, who was starting to get a good buzz going, pulled the DJ close to her.

"Maybe we should get you home," Beca said, seeing the state that the redhead was in.

"I'm not that drunk, yet."

"Still, how much did you drink?"

"Not nearly enough. Now, come on, let's go home so I can get you on this level."

"Okay, but I'm driving."

Beca drove back to Chloe's and Aubrey's apartment. The two former Bellas were going back to Barden for their master's degrees, and decided to stay in Atlanta for the summer. Because of that, Beca decided to stay with her father instead of flying back and forth the Oregon. Her mom was going to come and visit her during the summer, and so was her boyfriend, Jesse.

When they got to the apartment, Beca quietly ushered Chloe to her bedroom. The DJ knew that Aubrey had an early morning at work and Beca did not want to wake the other girl. Chloe just smiled and pushed Beca onto a chair, while she quickly grabbed a bottle of orange juice and a bottle of vodka. When she came back to her bedroom, the redhead quickly mixed the drinks together and handed a cup to Beca.

"Wow," the brunette said, taking a sip. "Kinda heavy on the alcohol."

"Lightweight," Chloe laughed.

"Am not," Beca said as she down the whole glass. Chloe laughed as she poured Beca another glass.

"Beca, you were awesome tonight. When are they going to have you back?"

"Well, tonight was a test run. They said that they would get back to me after this weekend about booking me again. I think they really liked my mixes, but it's just a matter of talking to the manager and stuff."

"Well, if they didn't then they are idiots. Cause you were awesome."

"Thanks."

"And also, may I mention, totally hot."

"Chloe?"

"Shh,"the redhead quieted the other girl, pulling Beca in real close to her. She ghosted her fingers over the brunette's face, until Beca closed the distance and kissed her. The wolf in Chloe stirred as the redhead deepened the kiss. When both girls pulled away they stared into each other eyes. "Are you drunk?"

"Tipsy. You?"

"I've been worse. Do you want this?"

Beca kissed the girl hard. "Okay," the brunette said as she broke the kiss. "Maybe I am drunk. Drunk on you. But, I want you."

That's all Chloe needed to hear. The redhead turned to pin Beca on the bed and began to kiss down her neck. The DJ grabbed at any part of the redhead's body that she could. Chloe saw this and pulled her own shift over her head, before taking off Beca's button-down flannel shirt, leaving the brunette in her tank underneath.

"You have too many clothes on," Chloe growled. The DJ just smirked before pulling off her tank and bra.

"Better," the younger girl asked.

"Much," the redhead smirked, before kissing down Beca's front to her breasts. She sucked and licked Beca's nipples, making sure that she left them standing straight up and hard enough to cut glass. Backing off the DJ just slightly, Chloe pulled off her bra, pants, and panties, before making fast work of Beca's clothes. She wanted to continue the slow torture of Beca's body, but her wolf was getting too restless. And when her wolf got liked this, she liked it rough. Chloe bit down on one of Beca's nipples causing her to cry out.

Chloe needed to work fast. She was getting worked up and she'd be damned if she didn't let her partner come first. She kissed down the front of Beca's body under she got to the brunette's shaved pussy. The redhead smirked before simultaneously thrusting two fingers into the other girl and sucking on her clit. Beca cried out loud, and it was one of the hottest sounds that the werewolf had ever heard in her life. It motivated her to fuck the girl harder. She pounded her fingers in Beca and her tongue swirled around the other girl clit. Beca's hips bucked in rhythm with Chloe's thrust and the DJ released a moan that rivaled most porn stars when she came.

Chloe shifted onto her back while she gave the other girl a few moments to catch her breath. Shortly after, Beca smirked and climbed on top the redhead. Teasing, the DJ started at Chloe's head, kissing the girl passionately while her fingers ghosted over her cheeks. Beca tore away and kissing down her neck, gently biting the older girl in the process. Chloe's hands flew to Beca's back, dragging her nails into the soft flesh below. Beca's gasped at slight sting, but continues kissing down to Chloe's chest. When she got there she bit down on one of the werewolf's nipples while playing with the other one in between her two fingers. Chloe's nails dug even deeper into Beca's back and the DJ was almost certain that the redhead drew blood. But Beca didn't care. The mixture of alcohol and Chloe was intoxicating on so many levels.

"Stop teasing," Chloe growled. Beca bit down one last time on the redhead's nipple and twisted the other one before kissing down to Chloe lower region. Beca flicked her tongue all around Chloe's slit before using it to enter her as she stroked the older girl's clit with her fingers. Chloe moaned loudly and grabbed at the sheets. She came with a startled yell, hands slipping from the sheets and scratching her own palms. But, Chloe didn't even notice. She was too caught up in her own ecstasy and with Beca. Too long had she waited to finally have the brunette in her bed.

Chloe embraced her partner, hands snaking around the brunette's back and gently rolling her over. They both lay, facing each other and smiling.

"That was perfect," Chloe smiled.

"It really was," Beca agreed, smiling and clearly fighting sleep.

"Tuckered you out," Chloe asked as she watched as the DJ's eyes started to close and the younger fought to keep them open.

"Maybe."

Chloe pulled the other girl closer to her. "Sleep. I'll be here in the morning." That was all Beca needed to give in to the fatigue that washed over her. Chloe watched Beca sleep for a moment. She felt perfectly content to just lie there forever with the brunette in her arms. Taking one last deep breath she closed her eyes, and let the peaceful slumber take over her.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Love Like The Wind; Wild, Untamed

Author: Jamiexh

Rating: M

Summary: Beca's and Chloe's lives are turned upside down when Chloe accidently turns Beca into a werewolf.

Chapter 2

…

Beca woke up with a low groan. She shifted to get out of the bed, when a pair of arms pulled her in tighter. She gasped as the memory of last night flooded her brain.

"Chloe," she whispered in panic, "get up."

The redhead moaned and kissed the brunette's shoulder. "Mmm. Morning."

"Stop," Beca said. "Let me up."

Chloe released her hold on the other girl and Beca quickly climbed out of bed. "What's wrong, Becs?"

"We had sex last night!"

"Yeah. I thought you were cool with it."

"I was last night. Cause it's you and you're like my best friend. And it was good, but Jesse…"

"What about him?"

"He's flying in for the week tomorrow."

"What?"

"I was going to tell you last night, but one thing led to another and this happened."

"Do you regret last night," Chloe asked her.

"I cheated on Jesse," Beca replied.

"That's not what I asked. If you and Jesse weren't together and we slept together would you regret it?"

Beca paused. "I don't know. It's you, Chloe. I should go."

"Beca, wait."

"I'll call you." With the brunette got dressed and headed out the door.

…

When Aubrey came home for lunch, she found Chloe sitting at the kitchen table with her head in her hands.

"Rough night," the blonde asked her.

"Yes. No. Well kinda," Chloe answered.

"What? Okay, explain."

"I went to Beca's opening night and she was awesome. Really awesome. The kind of awesome that can make my wolf completely restless."

"Oh," Aubrey replied. Yes, the blonde knew all about Chloe being a werewolf. She had found out freshman year when she roomed with the redhead. Chloe tried to hide what she was, but eventually the truth came out one night. At first, Aubrey freaked out when Chloe told her, but she grew to accept it and learned everything about it since Chloe was pretty much an open book about it. "So she turned you on and you hooked up with someone?"

"I hooked up with Beca. We came back her, drank and then had sex."

"But, isn't Beca still with Jesse?"

"That's the problem. She woke up and freaked out."

"Are you okay?"

"I think so. I think it has more to do with the fact that she cheated on Jesse than she slept with me. But still, I want us to be okay. Because last night was more than okay."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I've never felt more at peace the night before a full moon than after I was with her last night."

"Well concentrate on that. And you and Beca will figure this out. Don't stress. It's a full moon tonight. Enjoy yourself."

"Thanks, Bree. And you know, I still think that you'd be a good wolf."

The blonde laughed. "You just want someone to run with. And I'm sorry, but I have no desire to become a werewolf. I like control too much to surrender it to the moon every month."

"Offer's still on the table."

The blonde shook her head, hugged her friend, and made lunch before heading back to work.

…

"Beca," her dad called. "Is everything alright? You've been locked in your room all day?"

"Yeah, dad," she replied through the door. "I'm fine. I just want to be alone."

"Okay." She heard his footsteps start to walk away from her door and she sighed. She came out of her room to eat and to use the bathroom, but otherwise she was there with her thoughts. She was disappointed in herself. She's always liked Chloe and last night she gave into her desire to be with the redhead. But, it came at a cost. She forgot all about her boyfriend, who adored her.

What unsettled Beca the most was the fact that she thinks that she's more upset that she became her dad than about anything else. He cheated on her mom and left her. Beca cheated on Jesse with Chloe. She didn't want to leave Jesse. She did like him, and he was the perfect boyfriend, but there was always something special about Chloe. And Beca feared that by sleeping with the redhead, she might have just destroyed both relationships.

Sighing again, Beca stared out her window. It was starting to get dark and she pulled up the screen and stuck her head out the window. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She found it oddly soothing. But her peace was short lived as she felt some strange movement in her stomach. She came back into the house and placed her hand on top of her belly. Just when she thought she imagined it a sharp pain ran through her body causing her to gasp. The pain grew and eventually engulfed her body in heat. She fell to her knees onto the floor and watched in horror as her body contorted against her will and her clothing ripped to shreds around her.

'What is happening to me,' she thought. She saw hair burst from her arms as her fingers shrunk into her palms. This is when she decided to close her eyes. She couldn't watch what was happening to her body and pain was gradually becoming greater. Everything hurt and felt like it was on fire. And sounds of bones breaking were beginning to haunt her. 'Just concentrate on breathing. In through the nose, out through the mouth.'

After a little while, the pain began to diminish and then eventually disappeared. Slowly, Beca opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was two dog paws instead of her hands. They were covered in fur the color of her hair. She tried to stand upright, only to fail. So, she tried to walk on all fours. She was surprised by how natural that felt. Walking over to her mirror she was surprised by what she saw. A dark brown wolf was staring back at her. She tried to let out a gasp, but the noise that came from her throat wasn't human. Thinking as logically as she could as this moment, she knew that she had to get out of the house. She put her front paws on the window still and looked over. She was on the second floor of the house and it was a big drop, and she was afraid of the fall. Just as she was about to lie down on the floor and hope this would be over in the morning she heard a howl in the distance. Immediately, she looked out the window again. She knew that she had to find that wolf. It was calling to her. Taking a deep breath, she hopped out the window and remarkably felt no pain when she landed on the ground below.

She smiled a wolf grin as she took in the night around her. Beca could feel the soft grass underneath her paws. She could smell the dew in the night air. She could hear the rustling of the grass in the wind and the crickets chirping loudly. Everything was so much more intense than she'd ever experienced. But then, once again she heard another howl, and without thinking, she tore off after the sound.

…

Chloe howled triumphantly as she caught and killed her dinner. She found the raccoon running to a tree, but she beat him to it. She was half way through her meal when she heard the sound of a large animal running towards her. Shaking her red fur, Chloe got up, ready to lunge at whatever was coming towards her. But, when she finally saw what was running towards her, Chloe lost all desire to attack.

Before Chloe's eye was another dark brown wolf. She never seen the other wolf before, but there was just something about her. She walked over to the other wolf and began to nuzzle her. There was a strong connection between these two wolves and they spent the night together. Only after they went their separate ways did Chloe realize why this other wolf felt so much like home. This other wolf was her mate.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Love Like The Wind; Wild, Untamed

Author: Jamiexh

Rating: M

Summary: Beca's and Chloe's lives are turned upside down when Chloe accidently turns Beca into a werewolf.

Author's Note: Inspiration for a part in this chapter came from a tumblr post from Thetwistedmarshmallow.

Chapter 3

…

"So, good run last night," Aubrey asked Chloe as she picked her up from the woods. Once Aubrey accepted what Chloe was, the blonde insisted on helping her during the full moon. Aubrey would drop off the redhead at the woods and take her clothes so she could change. Chloe could change at will, and by doing so her transformation is easy, painless, and natural. Her parents taught her that trick. When the moon forced you to change, the change was painful, like the first time. But, by choosing to change, it was an acceptance of the wolf and it becomes as simple as breathing. So, once Chloe changed, Aubrey would drive away and the night belonged to the werewolf. And in the morning, Aubrey would be there to pick her up.

"The best actually," Chloe replied. "I met another wolf last night."

"Another wolf?"

"Yeah. It was a girl with a dark brown pelt. It was so much fun with her last night. I miss having someone to play with. And, I think…" Chloe trailed off with a giant smile on her face.

"What?"

"I think that other wolf was my mate."

Aubrey immediately stopped the car and turned to her best friend. "How do you know?"

"Wolves just do. At least they do in their wolf form. That girl felt like home. It felt like we belonged together."

"Then we have to find her."

"Yeah, we do."

…

Through some small miracle, Beca somehow found her way back into her house in the morning without anyone seeing her walk around naked. She hurried to her room and got dressed before disposing of the scraps that remained of her shorts and t-shirt that shredded last night. Then, she jumped into the shower and got ready to pick up Jesse from the airport with her dad.

In her head, she recounted her night. It was both amazing and terrifying. She became a wolf, hunted a rabbit, and ran and fell asleep with a red wolf who felt familiar. The other wolf gave her some sort of comfort. She felt drawn to the other wolf, like they were meant to be together.

Once she got out of the she got dressed and began making breakfast.

"You're up early, Beca," her dad greeted walking into the kitchen. "Excited about Jesse coming?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess," the DJ answered. "Want some eggs?"

"Sure," he replied walking closer to her. "Is everything okay? You've been acting strange ever since you got back from Chloe's yesterday. Did something happen with the two of you?"

Beca sighed. "Yeah, something happened. But, I don't want to talk about it."

"Beca, you know I'm here for you. And I can help you if you don't…"

"How do you want your eggs," the short brunette cut him off, clearly wanted nothing to do with this conversation.

"Scrambled," he replied. And with that they dropped the conversation.

…

"You have a nice house, Becs,"Jesse said after she finished showing him around.

"It's not my house, it's my dad's," she replied curtly.

"Yeah." He looked around the room before landing on the open window. "You know, you should close the screen," he said, walking over to the window and pulling it down. "You never know what might fly in; bugs, birds."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Hey. Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Jesse it's not you." She sighed. "Look, I'm kind of tired. I'm going to take a nap."

"Alright," he said, kissing her gently. She quickly pulled away. "Love you."

"Yeah. You too," she answered, turning over.

Jesse left the room and headed down to the living room.

"Hey Mr. Mitchell," Jesse greeted.

"Hey Jesse. Call me, Warren," Beca's dad replied. "Why aren't you with Beca?"

"She went to take a nap. And she seems off. Like something isn't right."

"Yeah. She's been like that since she got back from Chloe's yesterday. She said something happened, but she wouldn't tell me what."

"Got it. I'm going to go call a cab and go talk to Chloe if you don't mind."

"Jesse, wait." Warren said, tossing him the keys. "Take my car. I need to know if something is really wrong with her."

"Thanks. And I'll let you know."

…

Jesse headed over to Aubrey's and Chloe's apartment. He got to the door and began knocking. He wouldn't stop until they answered the door.

Finally, Aubrey answered the door.

"Where's Chloe," the boy demanded.

"Well, hello to you too, Jesse," Aubrey greeted.

"Hi. Where's Chloe?"

"I'm right here," the redhead answered. Aubrey took a step back and allowed Jesse to walk in.

"What did you do to Beca," Jesse yelled.

"What are you talking about?"

"She's been acting all weird. She won't talk to me. And her dad said she was like that since she came back from your place yesterday. He said that Beca said that something happened. So, don't play dumb. What did you do to her?"

"You want to know what I did," the redhead spat. "Fine. I'll tell you. I fucked your girlfriend the other night."

Jesse's expression changed from one of anger to one of confusion and pain. "What?"

"I fucked her and for the record, she liked it. She fucking wanted it. That's what I did. Now, get out of my apartment."

Jesse turned and headed out. Aubrey embraced her friend. "Are you okay," the blonde asked.

"I feel like I need to run."

"Okay. I'll take you."

"No. I need to, but I can't, Aubrey. It's daylight. God, this would be a time when having my mate here would be awesome."

"You'll find her."

"I hope so."

…

Jesse came back and stormed into the house.

"Jesse," Warren called.

But, the boy just rushed up to Beca's room. He barged in and woke up the girl. Warren followed him and stood in the doorway.

"Is it true," Jesse demanded.

"What are you talking about," Beca asked.

"Your dad said something happened with you and Chloe and so I went over there…"

"You went over there? Why would you do that?"

"Something was wrong and you wouldn't tell me. I talked to Chloe. Is it true?"

"Jesse, please," the brunette girl pleaded.

"Did you sleep with her," Jesse yelled.

"Yes," she admitted. "But, I felt bad after. We were drinking and…"

"Do you have feelings for her," he cut her off.

"What?"

"Do you have feelings for Chloe?"

Beca sighed and closed her eyes. "Yes."

"More than me?"

"I don't know. Look, Jesse, I'm sorry."

"Do you love me?"

"What? Of course, I do."

"Then say it. Tell me that you love me."

"I did this morning."

"No, you didn't. You said 'you too.' Tell me that you love me."

Beca tried to say the words, but she couldn't get them out. She sighed as tears started to run down her face.

"That's what I thought," Jesse said. "You'd rather be with her. Well, I hope you're happy." He turned to Warren. "Thank you for your hospitality, but I'm going to talk a taxi back to the airport. I sorry, but I can't stay here any longer."

Warren just nodded and watched as the boy pulled out his cell phone and headed downstairs. The older man entered his daughter's room and walked over to her. "Beca," he said gently.

"I screwed up," she cried. "I cheated on him. I didn't want to hurt him like that."

"Can I give you some advice?" She nodded. "If you really want to be with Jesse, go after him. But, if you would rather be with Chloe, then let him go and talk to her."

She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. "You're right."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to talk to Chloe."


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Love Like The Wind; Wild, Untamed

Author: Jamiexh

Rating: M

Summary: Beca's and Chloe's lives are turned upside down when Chloe accidently turns Beca into a werewolf.

Chapter 4

…

After Jesse left, Beca took the car and headed back to Aubrey's and Chloe's apartment. Gently, she knocked on the door.

"Hi Aubrey," Beca greeted, with a low voice. "Is Chloe here?"

"Yeah," the blonde answered gently. "Come in." Aubrey ushered Beca to the kitchen table and get her redheaded best friend.

"Beca," Chloe cried out. She could tell that the girl had been crying. Chloe rushed to the brunette and embraced her.

"I'll give you guys some privacy," Aubrey told them. "I'll be in my room."

"Thank you," Chloe said to Aubrey as the blonde left. "What happened?"

"Jesse and I broke up. After he came here and he spoke to you he demanded to know if I slept with you and I told him that I did." Beca looked up into Chloe's eyes for the next part. "He asked me if I had feelings for you and I told him that I did."

"Beca," Chloe cooed. "I have feelings for you too."

"I don't regret the other night. I had feelings for you for a while, but I never thought that you might feel the same. I didn't want to hurt Jesse this way, and I regret that I became a cheater like my dad, but you're worth it to me."

"I feel the same way about you. But, I'm not going to be your rebound, Beca. I can't do anything with you in good faith right now. You need some time to clear your head, before we really get together."

"Okay. I can understand that. But, I kind of need my best friend right now, too. Because something happened last night. And it's going to sound unbelievable, but last night I turned into a wolf."

Chloe froze. "What?"

"I don't know how it happened," Beca explained. "All I know is that I was in my room, thinking about everything that happened and then I felt something move in me. Then my body was in agony and it felt like I was on fire. Everything hurt. I saw my hands change to paws and fur the color of my hair burst from my skin. I couldn't watch the rest, but when the pain stopped I was a wolf. I jumped from my window and found this other red wolf in the woods. We hunted, we played, and we slept cuddled together. I know this sounds crazy, but it happened, Chloe."

The redhead was in disbelief. "How did this happen," she whispered to herself.

"Chloe, I just told you that I don't know."

"I do," Chloe stated firmly. "When you saw the red wolf she was eating a raccoon, right? And you caught a rabbit?"

"How did you know that?"

"Beca, I was that red wolf. I am a werewolf. And somehow, I must have turned you into one."

"What? How?"

"I don't know. The only way to change someone is through a blood exchange. And then afterwards they fall asleep because their humanity dies. Oh God, I did it when we had sex. I don't know how exactly, but you fell asleep really quickly afterwards."

"You scratched up my back."

"But, that doesn't explain. Oh my God, my hands. I had blood on them the next morning. Beca, I am so sorry."

Beca stood up and glared at the redhead. "How could you do this?"

"It was an accident."

"So how do we fix this?"

"There's nothing to fix."

"So, I'm stuck this…thing?"

"Thing is a little harsh."

"Then how else would you explain it, Chloe. I didn't ask for this."

"Beca, come on. This isn't a bad thing. It's actually kind of cool."

"I can't believe that you are saying this to me right now."

"It's the truth, Beca. What we are is nothing short of a gift. There are a lot of advantages to being a wolf. You'll see."

"I don't want to. I'm sorry I came here." The brunette got up and turned to leave.

"Beca, wait," Chloe called. But she was too late; Beca was already out the door. "You don't even know the best part. We're mates."

Hearing the door slam, Aubrey returned to the kitchen. "I guess she's still upset about the break up."

"No," the redhead sighed. "She's got something new to be upset over now. I changed her, Bree. I made Beca a werewolf and I didn't even know that I had done it."

"When?"

"I think the other night when we had sex."

"Chloe, this is bad."

"I know. My mate is mad at me."

"She's your mate?"

"She's the wolf I met in the woods."

"So, she is very connected to you?"

"Yeah. Extremely."

"Then she'll come around."

"Not if she keeps denying it. Beca is stubborn. And we've always had a connection. What if she's stubborn enough to ignore the fact that our connection just got so much greater? What if she ignores her instincts and goes back to Jesse?"

"She came to you. She doesn't want to be with him. She wants to be with you."

"Yeah, but I told her that I didn't want to be a rebound. Well, that was before I knew we were mates. Now that I know that we're meant to be I want to be with her as soon as possible."

"Let me talk to her, Chloe. You told me a lot of being a werewolf. Maybe I can help her. Especially as she doesn't want to see you right now."

…

"Beca," Aubrey called gently, knocking on her bedroom door. When she got no answer, she gently cracked open the door and it was enough to see the brunette sitting at her desk with her headphones on making a new mix on her laptop. She came into the room and closed the door before gently nudging the DJ.

"Dude," Beca yelled startled. "What the hell? Aubrey, how'd you get in here?"

"Your dad let me in. I thought that I should talk to you since you won't talk to Chloe."

"She told you?"

"I've known about Chloe for a while. I actually take her to the woods every full moon and pick her up. This morning she told me that she was with another wolf and that she had the best night as a wolf."

"Well that's good for her."

"Beca, please," Aubrey pleaded. "You don't know the half of it. Chloe loves being a wolf. She constantly wishes that I would allow her to change me. She misses running with other wolves. She used to run with her family back in Miami. But, I've never seen her so happy after a full moon and that had everything to do with you."

"You don't know that."

"I do. Beca," the blonde said, taking her hands. "Chloe told me that she found her mate last night. And since that wolf was you…"

"I'm… I'm her mate," Beca asked, stuttering. "How?"

"I don't know. Chloe said that wolves just know. Tell me, did you feel connected to her as a wolf?"

"She felt like home. And her howl called me to her."

"See, even you felt it. And even before you were a werewolf, I could see your toners for each other. There was always a connection between you two."

Beca sighed. "What do I do? I want to forgive her but it's hard. She changed me. I'm never going to be the same again."

"I get it. She killed your humanity, and made you something different. But, what you are has different advantages."

"Like what?"

"Your senses are sharper. You heal faster, especially when you change. You're stronger and faster. And you age slower."

"But, then there is also the painful transformation."

"That's only the first time. If you let it be that is."

"What do you mean?"

"You can change at will. And by doing that you are accepting what you are; a wolf. So if you change before the full moon forces you to, it's painless. Or at least that's what Chloe tells me."

"That's all well and good, but still. I didn't want this. I mean, think of the millions of things that can go wrong. What if I have a gig on the night of a full moon? Or one of the ICCA competitions? I have to drop everything to become something I didn't want to be in the first place."

"You didn't want to do acapella at first too."

"Yeah, but still."

"Look, this is something that you should talk to Chloe about. Come on, I'll take you to her."

"Okay."

…

Aubrey brought Beca into their apartment and found the redhead still sitting at the kitchen table.

"Talk," the blonde instructed. "Go."

Neither of the other girls spoke for a second. Finally, Chloe started. "I'm sorry, Beca."

"I know you are," the brunette replied.

"So you forgive me," Chloe asked.

"I want to," Beca answered.

"Okay."

Beca sighed. "I like you, Chloe. A lot. And Aubrey tells me that we're mates and meant to be and that's awesome. But, what's the price? I'm this creature now. And I didn't even know that they existed outside of science fiction. And I'm having a hard time accepting this. I have to put my life on hold to change."

"It's not always like that."

"Isn't it? You were lucky that all of the Bellas competitions didn't land on a full moon. But what if it does? Do I have to skip out on a competition? And what do I tell the Bellas? Or what if I get a gig, a really good gig on a night of a full moon? I have to turn everything down. Aubrey tells me that there is a lot of good with this, but there is still a lot of bad."

"But we'll get through it together."

"I want to forgive you. I want to forgive and I want to accept that…" Beca trailed off.

"Accept what?"

"That I think I love you."

"Really," Chloe gushed. "Cause I love you, too."

"It still hurts though."

"I get it."

"I need some time, Chloe. Just give me that."

"Take what you need," the redhead said sadly.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Love Like The Wind; Wild, Untamed

Author: Jamiexh

Rating: M

Summary: Beca's and Chloe's lives are turned upside down when Chloe accidently turns Beca into a werewolf.

Chapter 5

…

_A Week Later_

"Come on, Chloe," Aubrey pushed as she got ready to go out. Her best friend, however, was not as enthusiastic.

"Aubrey, do we have to go out?"

"Yes. You've been moping all week. You go to work, you come home and you mope. I know you haven't spoken to Beca, but you need to get your mind off of her."

"She's my mate."

"And I'm your best friend. Go out and dance. It will be good for you. And Beca will come around when she's ready."

"What if she's never ready?"

"If she loves you like she says she does, then she will be. Now, come on. Let's go clubbing."

…

But, when they got to the club, it was even harder for Chloe to take her mind off of Beca.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea," the redhead said, pointing to the small brunette DJing in the booth upstairs.

"Do you want to go somewhere else," Aubrey asked her.

"No. It's fine. I'm going to go get a drink though."

…

Beca looked down at the crowd below. She was happy that the manager called her back to DJ again. They were working out a regular schedule for her. Everyone seemed to be enjoying her music. She gazed over the crowd again. This time her eyes found a very familiar redhead and blonde among the dancers. The DJ frowned. She did miss her friend.

But, as the night went on, the more it hurt to watch Chloe dance and flirt with other people. Beca became overcome with jealousy and she never thought that she would be so happy to have her set end. As soon as she finished she went straight up the redhead, who was dancing with a tall brunette man.

"Hi," the brunette said, placing her arms around the taller girl.

"Hi there," Chloe smiled back at the DJ. The man that was dancing with Chloe frowned slightly, but backed away.

"Good he's gone," Beca smirked, embracing her mate tighter.

"Was he really a problem?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you're mine," Beca said looking into Chloe's eyes. "Mine."

"Yours," Chloe whispered. Beca looked down at the floor, thinking that she had crossed a line. But instead, the redhead pulled her closer. "Mine," she replied, before pulling her into a deep passionate kiss. Beca blushed, but held onto the other girl. "Oh," the redhead cried. "Do you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"The connection between us. It's getting deeper. You've accepted the wolf."

"I guess."

"Good," Chloe smiled wide, pulling Beca through the dance floor.

"Where are we going?"

"To get Aubrey. She's going to take us to the woods. We're going to change. And I'm going to show you the good of being a wolf."

…

Bumper was pissed. He dropped out of school his senior year to go sing for John Mayer, only to find out when he arrived that the offer was a fake. He got to Los Angeles and the recording artist's people basically laughed in his face. He spent a lot of money for a lot of heartache. In hindsight, he probably should have known it was a fake when he had to buy his own ticket.

So he decided to go back to the Trebles. It was the only place where he felt he belonged. And he was the captain so they would have to take him back. So he stayed in Atlanta and waited for the school year to start.

He went out for a burrito and on his way back saw a familiar vehicle. "Posen," he said as he followed the car. But, to his surprise the car ended up at the woods. He got out and quickly followed on foot to a clearing. He hid behind a tree and watched the scene unfold.

…

"Come on, Beca," the redhead urged, pulling the younger girl out of the car.

"Do we have to do this now," the DJ asked. "I mean, can't it wait?"

"I gave up a night of drinking and the possibility of getting laid for this," Aubrey interrupted. "So you're going to make it worth it. Now, get out of the car and get undressed."

Beca sighed as she left the vehicle. "Geez, Aubrey, if you wanted to get me naked all you had to do was ask."

"No way," Chloe said, grabbing Beca. "Mine. And I don't share."

"It's okay," the blonde added. "I'm not into that anyway. Now go, I'm not waiting here all night."

Both girls quickly pulled off their clothes and put them in the car. "I got it from here," Chloe told her best friend. "You can take off."

"Have a good night, guys," Aubrey replied as she drove off.

"I feel ridiculous right now," Beca murmured.

"Just relax," the redhead instructed. "I'm right here." Chloe captured Beca's lips with her own and pulled her in close. "You feel that? The connection?" The DJ nodded. "Good. Concentrate on that. Feel the wolf inside and let her out. Remember, I'm right here."

Beca placed her hand over Chloe's heart. "Mine," she said.

"Yours. Close your eyes. Let it out." Beca obeyed and to the DJ's surprise, her body morphed easily into her wolf form. She opened her eyes to find herself looking at Chloe's lower thighs. The redhead smiled and bent down to pet the wolf. "You did it. And I should have known it was you. Even as a wolf you're short." Beca let out a low growl. "And cute as a button." The dark brown wolf rubbed her nuzzle against the other girl. "Okay. I get it it's my turn." Chloe stood up, closed her eyes and transformed herself into a beautiful red wolf. The red wolf quickly nuzzled her mate before running off, causing the dark brown wolf to chase after her.

…

Bumper looked away in disbelief. Beca and Chloe just became wolves before his very eyes. If he hadn't known any better he would have thought that he made it up. Luckily, he recorded the whole encounter once he saw the girls beginning to strip. Playing back the footage on his phone, he smiled. He knew exactly how he was going to get back at the Bellas.

…

"There you two are," Aubrey yelled. "I've been looking everywhere for you." The two werewolves didn't return to the clearing where the blonde dropped them off last night. Instead she found them both a little bit further into the woods, sleeping entangled with each other.

"Good morning to you too, Aubrey," Beca groaned. The redhead shook her head and laughed as she got up.

Aubrey tossed them both a bag. "Your clothes are inside. Get dressed before someone sees you."

…

Aubrey drove both girls home and they showered immediately after getting there. As a thank you to the blonde, Chloe and Beca agreed to make her lunch today. Just as the two girls were about to start cooking, they were disrupted by a knock on the door.

"Bumper, what are you doing here," Chloe asked as she opened the door. At the sound of the boy's name, both Beca stopped what she was doing and Aubrey came into the kitchen.

"Hello girls," Bumper smirked as he walked through the door. "I'm glad that Beca's here, too. Cause I have something to talk to all of you about."

"We never said that you can come in," Aubrey stated, sternly.

"Believe me," the boy continued. "With what I have to say, you don't want this out in the open." He took a seat at the table. "I know that Chloe and Beca are werewolves."

"What are you talking about," Chloe asked.

"Werewolves don't exist," Beca added.

Bumper just laughed and pulled out his phone. "Then explain this." He selected the video that he took the night before, he pressed play and held the phone so that they could see the video and Beca and Chloe changing into wolves. The three girls watched the video with horrified expressions on their faces.

"What do you want," the redhead demanded.

"It's simple," Bumper stated. "I'm rejoining the Trebles this year. I am disappointed to know that we lost you girls. Especially because I'm sure that it was one of you that pranked me so I wouldn't be at the ICCA finals. And I know that your win had everything to do with the Bellas' new captain." He turned to Beca. "I listened to you DJ at the radio station. I'm a fan. Really." He returned to his initial position, facing all the girls. "Now, I have no doubt that the Trebles could beat you without any extra assistance, but here's what I'm proposing. I want Beca off the team. She leaves the Bellas and doesn't help with the performances and I keep this under wraps."

"No way," Aubrey answered.

"Actually," the boy continued. "It's only Beca's decision. You two graduated and are no longer eligible to compete as a Bella. It's Beca's call to make."

"You can't ask me to do this," the DJ said. "You can't ask me to choose."

"But I am," Bumper announced. "You don't have to make the decision now. I'll keep it quiet until the beginning of the school year, and then we shall see what you decide." He got up and headed to the door. "I'll just see myself out." With that he left.

"What are we gonna do," Aubrey asked.

"There is no we here, Aubrey," Beca sighed. "Technically, this isn't really your problem."

"You're wrong," the blonde stated firmly. "Alumna or not, I am still a Bella. And you both are my Bella sisters. I care about you both. We're in this together."

"Okay," the DJ replied.

"So what are we going to do," Aubrey asked again.

Beca just shrugged while Chloe answered. "We're going to fight. But, we're going to need help from the Bellas, and maybe even Jesse and Benji."

"You have a plan," Beca questioned.

"Not yet. But, we'll work on it."


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Love Like The Wind; Wild, Untamed

Author: Jamiexh

Rating: M

Summary: Beca's and Chloe's lives are turned upside down when Chloe accidently turns Beca into a werewolf.

Author's Note: I'm using the time jumps to help get the story where I need to be. So, just because something isn't mention or seems fixed doesn't mean that it is. There are pieces of the story that still need to fit together before everything is resolved.

Chapter 6

…

_The night before the full moon_

Beca lay there panting as she basked in the afterglow of her orgasm. "God, Chloe, you're good at that."

"So are you," the redhead laughed. "I just returned the favor."

"God, this feeling's intense."

"The wolf stirring inside you?"

"Yeah. She wants out and she knows that she's coming out soon."

"That she does."

"Did you ever just change and run to get the energy out. I mean you've already told that the wolf gets restless tonight."

"I have. But, sex is so much more fun. Especially with you. She's calmer with you."

"I need you, too."

Chloe smiled. "Round two?"

"Thought you never ask," Beca flirted before kissing her.

…

Morning came too soon for the two werewolves.

"Do you have to go," Chloe whined.

"Yeah, I do. But, I'll see you tonight," Beca answered with a kiss. With that Beca left and drove home. She expected that her father and step mother would be up by ten o'clock in the morning, but she didn't expect them to have company.

"Mom," Beca asked surprised as she stepped into the living room.

Immediately Beca's mother, Meredith, came over a hugged her daughter. "Surprise," Meredith said. "I've missed you, Beca."

"I've missed you too. Why didn't you tell me that you were coming?"

"I wanted to surprise you."

"I hate surprises."

"I know. But, I'm your mother you can forgive me."

"I guess," Beca laughed.

"So, I'm guessing that you had a good night last night if you're just coming home night. Stayed with your girlfriend? Chloe, right?"

"Yeah, I was with Chloe last night. Mom, do we have to do this here?"

"Why not? Warren and Shelia already know and they told me that the reason that you and Jesse split up is because you slept with her. I'm not naïve, Beca. I've known that you at least kind of liked girls for a while. You weren't exactly subtle in high school with your staring."

"Mom," Beca whined, "Geez. Can we talk about something else, please?"

"Fine. So, I'm here for a week and I am going to be talking you out to dinner tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yep, tonight. Your father recommended this Italian place over by…"

"I can't do tonight," Beca stated, nervously.

"Why not?"

"I have plans…with Chloe."

"She can come along. I've been dying to meet her."

"Can't, Mom. We have plans that can't be broken."

"Even for me?"

"I wish I could explain, but I can't."

"Beca," Warren interrupted, "You're mother has been waiting months to see you. I'm sure Chloe will understand."

"It's complicated."

"Beca," Meredith stated firmly, "We're going."

"But Mom," Beca whined.

"Go to your room," Warren ordered. "And give me your phone."

Reluctantly, the DJ handed over her phone and headed up the stairs to her bedroom. Only one thought crossed her mind at this point. 'This is a problem.'

…

As the day went by, Beca got more and more nervous. Her mom was still insisting on spending time with her, but it was the night of the full moon and she would change tonight whether she liked it or not. It was right around 7 when the doorbell rang and Shelia sent the DJ downstairs to the living room.

When Beca got downstairs, she was surprised to see Aubrey and Chloe sitting on the couch with her mother.

"Beca," Chloe smiled. "You didn't tell me that your mother was in town."

"I didn't know," the young brunette answered. "She surprised me. And they took my phone away when I tried to tell them that we had plans that we couldn't break."

"Beca's right," Meredith replied. "I was hoping to hang out with my daughter tonight. Both of you are welcomed to stay though."

A look of concern passed through each of the three younger girls. If Beca and Chloe didn't hurry then the moon would force them to change and it would be painful. All three of them were silent until Chloe sighed.

"We have to tell them," the redhead announced.

"What," both Aubrey and Beca replied together.

"It's the only way," Chloe answered. The redhead sighed again before turning to the older adults in the room. "Beca and I do have plans that we can't cancel. And it's not because we don't want to, but because we physically can't. I was born differently than most people. I was born a werewolf. And last month, when Beca and I were intimate, I accidently changed her into one as well. And tonight is the full moon. We have to change. And Aubrey is here to take us to the woods."

At first, Beca's family stood there in disbelief. Then, Meredith starting laughing and Warren and Shelia followed not too long after.

"That's the story you're going with," Meredith laughed. "Couldn't have made up something more believable?"

The redhead stood up from the couch and began to strip.

"Dude," Beca exclaimed, "What are you doing?"

"We're going to have to show them," Chloe replied. "Besides, you know that I'm pretty confident about all this," she added with a wink. Once Chloe's clothes were off, the redhead closed her eyes and concentrated while her body changed from human to wolf. A gasp emerged from all three adults when they saw Chloe's body change into that of a wolf. Quickly, the three of them backed away.

Chloe whined and lay down at Beca's side. The DJ petted her mate before reassuring her family.

"She won't hurt you," Beca explained. "And I didn't want you to find out this way."

"Beca," Aubrey said, gently. "If you don't change soon it's going to hurt."

"Are you," Warren asked Aubrey, question drifting off. "As well?"

"No," the blonde answered as Beca began to strip as well. "I'm not. But, I've known about Chloe for years now. And she's told me a lot of things. I usually drop her off at the woods and pick her up in the morning. But, you've kind of preventing us from doing that now. Beca needs to change though. If she doesn't do it willingly it will hurt her. There is much to explain and I'm sure that they will explain it all to you when they come back in the morning."

Warren, Shelia, and Meredith all watched as Beca's body changed into her wolf form. Slowly, the dark brown wolf walked towards her family.

"She's in control," Aubrey told them. "She won't hurt you."

"Beca," Meredith called running her hand through her daughter's fur. Slowly, Chloe joined her mate over and nuzzled her neck. Beca licked the red wolf's muzzle and smiled a wolf grin.

"They should go," the blonde told the family. "They won't like being cooped up for too long. Too much energy running through them." Beca and Chloe seemed to understand and headed over to the door. Aubrey quickly opened it and the wolves ran out. Closing the door, the blonde turned to gather the werewolves' clothing.

"I can't believe this," Warren said after the girls left.

"How," is all Shelia could ask.

"They'll explain in the morning," Aubrey told them. "I'll bring them here after I pick them up." Taking her friends' clothes with her, Aubrey left leaving the family with their thoughts.

…

Just like Aubrey said she would, she dropped off both Chloe and Beca at the house after she picked them up from the woods. The smell of bacon cooking welcomed the two werewolves as they walked into the house. Taking Chloe by the hand, Beca led the redhead into the kitchen where the rest of Beca's family waited. Meredith greeted the girls by putting two plates full of bacon and eggs in front of them.

"We all realized that you didn't have dinner last night before you left, Beca," Meredith explained. "Shelia figured that we should make you a high protein breakfast."

"Um, thanks," Beca stammered.

"Eat," Warren instructed. "You must be hungry."

The DJ blushed. "I had a squirrel last night." Chloe just laughed at the family's shocked faces.

"She was hungry," the redhead added.

Meredith joined the two girls at the table. "I still don't understand all this. Care to explain?"

"Where would you like me to start," Chloe asked.

"The beginning, I guess."

"Well I was born a werewolf. My father was one and he changed my mother. When my brother and I were born we knew exactly what we would become. And for the most part, it's not bad. We don't get sick the way humans do, so I've never had a cold or anything. We still can develop growths and cancers and stuff, I mean I did have vocal nodules. But, as a whole we are healthier than humans. We can shift shape at will, and if do its painless. Every month we have to change on the full moon and if we wait for the moon to change us it is extremely painful. Which is why we were in such a hurry last night. If we didn't change on our own, we'd be in agony."

"It sucks," Beca added.

"How would you know Beca," Warren asked. "Didn't you just turn last night?"

"I made my first change last month," the DJ explained. It was the day before Jesse got here. I jumped out of my bedroom window to get out of the house. I don't know how I managed to stay quiet enough for you not to hear me. It hurt like hell."

"Wait," Meredith stopped the girl. "You jumped from a second story window?"

"It's no big deal for a werewolf," Chloe informed them. "Besides the additional health benefits, we have certain advantages with strength, speed, and agility. I know that you're worried about Beca, but this isn't a bad thing."

"So, I'm just going to ask the question that is on everyone's mind," Shelia started. "How exactly does one become a werewolf? How did you change Beca?"

Beca blushed again while Chloe explained. "It's a blood exchange. My blood mixed with Beca's."

"How did that happen accidently," Shelia asked.

Now was the redhead's turn to blush. "The wolf gets a little restless the night before a full moon. And she needs someone to release her pent up energy. Sex is an easy way to do that, but sometimes I can get carried away. You all know that Beca and I slept together the night of her first DJ gig. I got a little too aggressive and scratched up Beca's back and somehow my hands must have been bleeding as well. I didn't mean for it to happen, but I'm glad it did. Beca and I are meant to be. We're mates."

"What," all three parents yelled.

"Werewolves are drawn to their mates. And I've always been drawn to Beca. And when we are with them as a wolf, regardless of the form they are in, we just know. I know this is sudden for you. All of you barely know me and I'm telling you that I am meant to spend the rest of my life with your daughter. But, I do love her. She's special."

"And I love her," Beca added. "I've always liked Chloe. And, that first night as a wolf, I was drawn to her. I heard her howling and it was like she was calling me. I jumped out of a window to get to her. I know it sounds crazy, cause it kind of is. And I'll admit that I'm still getting used to this whole wolf thing."

"It's going to take us a while to get used to all of this," Warren explained. "It's not that we don't still love you or accept you, it's just a lot to take in."

"I know. And I love you too. Take the time you need," the DJ answered.

"And I'll help you and answer anything I can," Chloe added.

"Thank you," Warren said, gratefully.

"Now, Mom, Dad, Shelia," Beca started. "If you all don't mind, Chloe and I had a late night and we kind of like a nap." With that the shorter girl grabbed her mate and headed upstairs to her bedroom.

"No funny business," Warren called up to them. Both Shelia and Meredith turned and looked at him. "What? Just because we know that they are having sex, it doesn't mean I have to condone it under my roof while we're all in the house."


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Love Like The Wind; Wild, Untamed

Author: Jamiexh

Rating: M

Summary: Beca's and Chloe's lives are turned upside down when Chloe accidently turns Beca into a werewolf.

Chapter 7

…

_First Day Back At Barden_

"_I need to talk to you,"_ Beca texted Jesse when she knew that he'd be back at Barden.

"_I don't really want to talk to you,"_ Jesse texted Beca back.

"_Please, it's important."_

"_Fine. Meet me in my room in an hour."_

…

Beca didn't really want to meet up with Jesse, but she knew that she needed to make it right. She needed his help and there would be no other way she could ask for it in good faith unless she made up with him. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door of the Barden Treble Makers' house. Fortunately, Jesse answered the door right away. Silently, he led her to his shared room with Benji and closed the door.

"I like what you guys did with the place," Beca said, walking around.

"Beca," Jesse started. "What do you want?"

The DJ sighed. "I wanted to say I'm sorry. What I did to you was wrong and I know that. I never wanted to hurt you. But, Chloe and I…"

"I get it. You like her more. You always have."

"I still value you as my friend though."

"I just wished you could have seen me as more."

"I know. And I'm sorry. So are we still friends?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Good. I hate to do this. But, I have a favor to ask."

"Here we go," Jesse griped. "I knew that there was some ulterior motive with this."

"Jesse, please," Beca begged. "It's important. And honestly, if you do this it will explain a lot more. I need you and Benji to come to the beginning of the Bellas rehearsal tonight."

"Why?"

"There is something that I need to explain to the girls and to you, and I much rather only do it once."

"If it's about us…"

"It's not. It's bigger than that. Just come and hear me out, please."

"Fine. What time?"

"Seven. Our rehearsal room."

"Okay."

"Thanks, Jesse," Beca said, giving him a hug. "I am sorry. I'll see myself out."

…

Ever since Beca arrived at the Bella's rehearsal room she's been pacing. She knew what she needed to do, but was nervous about the whole thing.

"You're going to wear a hole in the floor if you keep doing that," Chloe told her entering the auditorium with Aubrey and tearing the DJ away from her thoughts.

"Aren't you afraid to tell them," Beca asked. "Plus, if we don't tell them and figure it out…"

"We will," Aubrey assured her. "I'm not letting you leave the Bellas without a fight."

"Wait," Fat Amy cut in, "Leave the Bellas, what?" The Australian led the other girls into the auditorium.

"You can't leave the Bellas, "Cynthia Rose added. "We need you."

"You're like the reason we won last year," Stacie said.

"Hey," Aubrey yelled.

"No offense," Stacie apologized.

"That's something that I need to talk to you guys about," Beca explained. "We just need to wait for two more…oh here they are." At that moment, Jesse and Benji walked through the door.

"Trebles," Fat Amy exclaimed, "at a Bella rehearsal. I'm outraged."

"I asked them here," Beca started. "There is something that I need to talk to everyone about and I'm not really sure how to say it." The short brunette headed to the circle of chairs that she made prior to everyone arrival and took a seat. Everyone followed her to the circle and sat down. Chloe grabbed Beca's hand as the DJ took a deep breath. "I don't really know how to start," the DJ admitted. "A lot of stuff happened this summer and it's kind of hard to explain."

Lily raised her hand and whispered, "Are you two together?"

"Yes," Chloe said firmly.

Everyone turned to her. "You can hear that," Aubrey asked. "You bitch, you were holding out on me all year last year."

"Not important, Aubrey," the redhead scolded. "But, yes, Beca and I are together. I guess that's the first thing to say."

Rounds of "Yay," Congrats" and "I'm so happy for you guys" rung out from all the Bellas.

"Is this what you wanted to tell me," Jesse spat. "Cause I kind of figured that."

"No," Beca started. "I wanted you all here to know that I'm being blackmailed by Bumper."

"What," everyone yelled.

"He found out something secret," Beca explained. "And he's threatening to expose it if I don't quit the Bellas."

"So what do we do," Cynthia Rose asked.

"Better yet," Fat Amy cut in. "What did he find out? I know I can't be the only one curious."

"We need to tell them," Chloe told Beca. "Beca and I are werewolves. I changed Beca this summer and Bumper caught us changing one night. He's threatening to expose us."

"Um," Benji stammered, "Werewolves don't exist. And believing in them is weird."

"Really," Beca asked, "You have a room full of Star Wars stuff and you practice magic, but werewolves are weird?" The brunette stood up and began undressing.

"Beca," Jesse started, "what are you doing?"

But the Bella's leader didn't answer. She just finished pulling off her clothes and tossed them to her mate. She closed her eyes and willed her transformation. Everyone, but Chloe and Aubrey gasped as they watched the change from human to wolf. When her change was complete she opened her eyes and several girls took a step back.

"Come on guys," Aubrey urged, "it's Beca."

"Beca," Jesse called out as he took a tentative step towards the wolf. The werewolf just lay down and allowed him to approach. He held out his hand near her nose to let her sniff him and once she did he gently patted her head.

"She won't hurt you," Chloe assured them.

"And you can do this, too," Cynthia Rose asked.

"Yeah. I was born a werewolf and accidently changed Beca. She and I are mates. We're meant to be."

"She could have been mine," Jesse announced to the room. "Then you did this to her," he yelled at Chloe. "I loved her. And you had her cheat on me." Beca got up and growled at him.

"Easy, Becs. And Jesse, I didn't cause her to cheat on you. We were drunk and we were drawn to each other and it just happened. And yes, that was the night that I accidently changed Beca, and I'm sorry if it hurt you. But, I'm not sorry that it happened. I found my soul mate because of that night, and I love her. And if you care at all for Beca, then you'll help us. If she doesn't quit the Bellas, then he is going to expose us as werewolves."

"So what do we do," Stacie asked.

"Well, he got the video of us changing on his phone," Chloe started. "Maybe we should start there."

"We need to do better than that," Fat Amy exclaimed. "We need to crush that gullible half pint."

"Fat Amy," Aubrey called. "What exactly do you mean by gullible?"

"Oh," the blonde Australian explained, "last year before finals I called him from a blocked number and pretended to be John Mayer's assistant and offered him a job as a backup singer. He totally bought it."

"Then," Benji said, "I owe you one. Cause if Bumper didn't leave then I wouldn't be in the Trebles."

"And we wouldn't be in this mess," Chloe added. "Cause that was the reason he followed Aubrey's car into the woods and caught Beca and me."

"Okay," Jesse started. "Looks like getting rid of Bumper benefits us all. So, what's the plan to get rid of him?"

"We don't exactly have one yet," Aubrey said. "That's part of where we need everyone help."

"Well," Cynthia Rose announced. "We're all in. So let's get started."


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Love Like The Wind; Wild, Untamed

Author: Jamiexh

Rating: M

Summary: Beca's and Chloe's lives are turned upside down when Chloe accidently turns Beca into a werewolf.

Chapter 8

…

So the school year began, and Beca pretended to no longer be a part of the Bellas. Aubrey and Chloe sat with the other girls at auditions and Beca made sure to avoid the Bellas initiation ceremony so that none of the new girls would inadvertently expose her. She did, however, attend the aca-initiation party, as Chloe's date. The Bellas agreed that Beca could not be properly introduced to the new girls until they figured out how to get rid of Bumper.

And so far they've had no luck. So, Beca taught the older Bellas the new routine in her and Fat Amy's dorm room and they in turn taught it at rehearsal. Everyone hated the arraignment (especially Fat Amy who complained about double cardio), but there was nothing else they could do until Bumper and the evidence of Beca and Chloe being wolves were gone.

It wasn't until the night of the Riff-Off that Beca truly realized just how miserable this arrangement made her. Chloe saw it building and took the brunette out to run that night, but still it was no use. The redhead werewolf knew that her mate felt that she was missing out on something special.

"Do you want to talk about it," Chloe asked Beca as they drove back to the redhead's apartment.

"It sucks," the brunette mumbled. "I never thought that I'd miss it this much. I know that in a way I'm still part of the team, but it's supposed to be my team. How can I be the leader of a team that I can't be in?"

"I know it's hard, but we'll figure it out together. That's what we do. We'll get rid of Bumper and then…"

"Then what? There are always the same issues. What if the full moon falls on the night of the competition? Or if someone else sees us and exposes us as werewolves? Chloe, I love you. And I know that we have this bond that gets us through most issues, like when you just turned me and I didn't accept it, but this isn't one of them that fate can just overcome. Bumper isn't just going to go away. And neither is that video."

"We'll figure it out."

"We've been at it for over a month now with no success. I've basically given up hope."

"Don't, Beca. Come on."

"Chloe, could you please just drop me off at my dorm? I need some time to think."

"Okay."

…

"What's up, shortie," Fat Amy said as Beca entered the room. "Have a good run? Did you and red do it doggy style?"

"Ew," Beca gagged, "Amy, no. That's just wrong on so many levels. And yeah, the run was fine. But, I do wish I was with you guys last night. How'd we do?"

"Lost again. We need you."

"I know. I need you guys, too."

"We'll figure this out, Beca. The Bellas aren't the same without you. But, I got some good news from Jesse and Benji."

"Oh," Beca perked up. "What did they have to say?"

"Bumper got a computer virus from watching internet porn. He's giving it to Benji to fix. So if the video is on his laptop, Benji can scrub it clean."

"Which would just leave the one on his phone, in theory. That's awesome. Thanks."

"Hey Beca," the Australian started. "I kind of have a question."

"Oh God, this is going to be bad."

"It's not. It's actually kind of about Aubrey's Treble Maker oath. You know the part where hooking up with a Treble will get your vocal cords ripped out by wolves?"

"I really don't like where this is going."

"Well, we were wondering if Aubrey made it up just because Chloe was a werewolf."

Beca laughed. "No, I think Aubrey was pretty serious about that one. Well, she would never sic Chloe on anyone like that, but it wasn't meant to be an inside joke. But, thanks again. I needed that laugh."

"It's the least I could do, captain. We miss you. And we all want to see you happy. And we know that Chloe makes you happy, but you seemed happier last year in the Bellas."

"Amy," the brunette said sternly, "I love Chloe. We are mates and meant to be and nothing is going to change that. And I love being with her. But, do I wish that she and I were never werewolves? Absolutely. I mean it's kind of cool and all sometimes, but it complicates everything. It's what's got us into this mess in the first place. And honestly, in ways it makes us weaker as a couple. Our bond is so strong that we can overcome a lot of things without working at it. It happened earlier this year right after she changed me. I hated that she did that. I know it wasn't intentional, but still it happened. And I cheated on Jesse because of our bond; our pull to be together. I wish that it didn't have to happen that way. I hate that the minute that I see her with someone else I get instantly jealous. That's how I forgave her for changing me. The wolf made me forgive her. And I think that I resent that, but there is nothing I can do about it."

"Maybe this is something that you should talk to Chloe about. You two are still going to your dad's for dinner tonight, right? Talk to her afterwards."

"You may be, right."

…

"Beca," Warren asked, "Is everything okay? You've been quiet all through dinner."

The brunette sighed and Chloe took her hand. "Things have been rough," Beca admitted.

"Wolf things," her father pried.

"Kind of," the DJ explained. "I haven't been with the Bellas for a while. One of the Trebles found out what we are and he's been blackmailing me. If I don't stay away from the Bellas then he's going to expose us."

"What? Who? Jesse?"

"No," Chloe cut in. "He's name is Bumper. He was a senior last year and dropped out towards the end of the semester because he believed that he had an offer to sing on a John Mayer CD. He came back this year to finish his degree."

"Bumper," Warren asked aloud, "Bumper Allen?"

"That's the one," the redhead confirmed.

"Bumper isn't back at Barden," Warren stated firmly. "I'm his advisor and he didn't fill out any paperwork to drop out of Barden. And he was on probation anyway. He failed out of Barden."

"What," both werewolves yelled.

"Yeah," Dr. Mitchell continued, "if he's in school in Atlanta, then he's in a community college. He would need to reapply to Barden."

"So he can't be in any Barden extracurricular activities either," Beca asked.

"No. It's not allowed."

The brunette turned to her mate. "I think that we just got an in."

…

"Will you talk to me about what's really bothering you," Chloe asked as she drove them both to her apartment after dinner. "I know that you're upset about the Bellas and everything, but there is something more I can tell."

Beca sighed. "Chloe, please don't take this the wrong way, because I do love you, but it's like our relationship is too easy. We have a problem and the wolf bond fixes it and I don't think that it makes us a good couple. I mean, think about it, because of the wolf we were drawn to each other. Because of the wolf, I could forgive myself for cheating on Jesse and forgive you for changing me. But, none of that was any of our choice. It's too easy because we don't have to work at it and I'm not sure that if we were human that we would make it."

"But isn't that what we are doing now? Beca, this situation with Bumper isn't one that our wolf bond could just overcome. We are working it out together. And if you feel this way, you need to talk to me about it. But, you are right. We do rely on our bond a lot and maybe we do take it for granted. But, I know this, even if I wasn't a werewolf, I'd choose to be with you. I've wanted you from the minute I saw you, and that had nothing to do with being a wolf. It had everything to do with me being attracted to you. I've wanted you for so long. And our mate bond didn't kick in completely until I saw you as a wolf. So everything else before that was just us."

"But, was it really? I mean, you said that you wanted me from the minute you saw me, how do you know that that wasn't the wolf's influence. You said that we're mates and the wolf just knows who her mate is, so how do you know that she wasn't just nudging you in the right direction?"

Chloe paused. She didn't really have an answer to that question. "All I know is this. You make me happier than anyone else. And I have faith in us. I have faith that we can overcome anything. But, I need to know that you have faith in us too. And that if there is a problem that you will come to me about it instead of letting it eat at you for months." Chloe stopped. She just had a revelation. "You never forgave me for changing you, did you? You accepted the wolf, but you never forgave me."

"I'm sorry," Beca admitted. "I love you. I do really. But, I still don't know how much is real. And for a while I was happy living with the bliss and forgetting about the rest of the issues. But, the more miserable I get, the harder it is to forget."

"Forget what?"

"Why we're in this mess in the first place."

"You blame me for this," the redhead answered, as tears started to fall down her face. "I'm sorry that you feel that way. And I'm sorry that I accidently changed you. But, let's not forget something here. You invited me to your gig. You brought me home from the club. And it was your choice to sleep with me. You kissed me first. I had no influence on you that night. And you had no wolf, so you can't blame it on that. That night you wanted me. And Jesse wasn't even a thought on your mind. As much as you don't want to admit it, you chose me, too."

"So where does this leave us?"

"I don't know. Maybe we do need some space for a little bit. I thought that we were both on the same page about everything, but I guess I was wrong. Let's take the night and think about things. We'll talk about it in the morning. Do you want me to drive you back to the dorm?"

"No," Beca said, tears dropping off her face. "I'll stay here."

Chloe nodded and started to leave when Beca's hand stopped her.

"I am sorry," the brunette apologized. "And I do love you. I just wish this was easier."

"Me too. I love you, too" Chloe replied kissing her softly. "We'll talk about this in the morning."


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Love Like The Wind; Wild, Untamed

Author: Jamiexh

Rating: M

Summary: Beca's and Chloe's lives are turned upside down when Chloe accidently turns Beca into a werewolf.

Chapter 9

…

Aubrey had never seen Chloe look as terrible as she did when she entered their apartment that night. Her eyes were bloodshot with mascara running all down her cheeks. But more than that, the expression on her face was just so utterly heartbreaking.

"What did Beca do," the blonde asked, embracing her friend.

"She never forgave me. She accepted what she was, but never forgave me for turning her. And she never told me. She thinks that if we weren't wolves and didn't have a mate bond that we would never make it."

"Do you believe that?"

"No. I don't know. She does have a good point. This Bumper situation is our first big trial in our relationship and she's miserable."

"But, she's miserable about the situation. Not about you."

"But, in her eyes, I caused the situation. I don't know what to do. What if she wants to leave me? I don't think I could stand it."

"She won't leave you. Beca may be angry and upset, but she loves you. And honestly, if you are mates, leaving you would kill her just as much as it would kill you. She can't walk away, just like you couldn't. You'll fix this."

"What if we don't? And what if I was wrong about Beca being my mate?"

"You weren't. Do you remember how happy you were after that night? How excited? And remember you said that you felt you belonged together. That you felt like home. Well, Beca said the same thing. You will work this out."

"I hope so."

"You will."

Chloe sighed. "Well, one positive came out of last night."

"Do tell."

"Bumper isn't currently a student at Barden."

"What?"

"Yeah. Beca's dad was his faculty advisor. When Bumper dropped out, he failed out."

"So, he's not technically allowed to be a Treble?"

"No."

"That's good news. We're going to have to tell everybody at tomorrow's rehearsal. I'll call Benji and Jesse and tell them to meet us there tomorrow."

…

Even though Chloe told Beca that they would discuss their relationship in the morning, the redhead ignored all of Beca's calls. She was afraid. She didn't want to lose Beca and she feared that that was where the relationship was heading. And that fear consumed her. To lose Beca would break Chloe beyond repair. So instead, she waited to get to Bellas rehearsal to see her mate. And because she didn't want to really have the relationship ending conversation, Chloe made sure to arrive late.

"I hope you don't mind that we started without you," Beca scoffed.

"I had something to do," Chloe replied.

"All day?"

"Look," Aubrey interrupted. "It doesn't matter. She's here now. And we all have to figure out a way to prove to the ICCA's that Bumper isn't part of Barden."

"Without disqualifying the Trebles," Jesse added.

"And without him exposing Chloe and Beca," the blonde agreed. "And prevent him from getting more evidence of them."

"It's easy," Benji answered. "We have to delete the video from his phone and then tell the school board. We then can remove him from the house and the group with the schools backing and the still compete."

"But maybe not," Beca stated. "Do we know that no other copies of the video exist? I know that you're checking his laptop, Benji, but does Bumper have a thumb drive? Or an Ipad? There could be more videos."

"He doesn't," Jesse confirmed. "He had to borrow a thumb drive from me last year and he's always complaining about not having an Ipad."

"And I'm almost done with looking at Bumper's computer," Benji added. "No trace of the video there. So he definitely didn't upload it anywhere. He wouldn't delete the video from his computer if he did that. Plus, other than youtube, which I already checked, he has no other media share websites in his browser history."

"So, we just have to get his phone," Fat Amy announced. "That shouldn't be too difficult. I'll take care of that. Leave it to me, captain."

"How are you going to get Bumper's phone," Aubrey asked.

"Um. Ah," the Australian stammered. "Let's just say that I'm going to take one for team."

"That's a visual that I didn't need," Beca groaned. "And I think I know how to get Bumper away from us for a while. But, I'm going to need some help from Lily."

"You want me to kill him," the Asian girl whispered.

"No, nothing like that," the DJ denied. "But, I think that it might be something that you have people connected with."

"Well, what is it," Fat Amy asked.

"I think that the details should be shared with as few people as possible. It might be better that well."

"Is it even legal," Cynthia Rose questioned.

"Yeah, I'm not going to answer that," Beca said. "And anyway, it's getting late. Jesse, Benji, and I should leave before the new girls get here for rehearsal. Some of us can't be seen yet."

"And we should go as well, Chloe," Aubrey said, pushing the redhead out of the auditorium.

"Why," Chloe asked, digging her heels into the ground. "Maybe I want to help out with rehearsal."

"Cause maybe I want to see you," Beca answered. "We need to talk." The DJ grabbed her mate's hand and started walking towards her dorm room. Chloe sighed, but followed her girlfriend, silently.

…

"You didn't answer my calls," Beca said once they got into the room.

"I was afraid of how this would go," Chloe told her.

"So, you ignored me? That just makes it worse. And anyway I kept calling because I figured out how to get rid of Bumper. I had a plan and I wanted to run it by you."

"So what is your plan?"

"No. We're not talking about that, now. We're talking about us."

"I don't want to lose you."

"Chloe," the brunette sighed. "I do a good enough job of pushing people away. And by running away, you're making it easier."

The redhead quickly just wrapped her arms around her mate and began to sob. "Please, don't leave me."

Beca gasped when she heard Chloe's plea. Pain suddenly overwhelmed the shorter girl and tears flooded her own eyes. Gently, she pulled out of the redhead's embrace and held her hand. "I'm not," the DJ reassured her. "Look," she sighed, "I'm not good with feelings and stuff. And you're the one that wanted to talk, but now you're suddenly ignoring me. It hurts Chloe, and in a way it re-iterates my fears that if we weren't wolves we wouldn't make it."

"But we can. I'll admit I got scared. To lose you would be like to lose a piece of my soul. I can't let you go. I think that you may be both right and wrong about the mate bond making our relationship easier. The mate bond helps us through the situations, but more than anything, it forces us to work through everything. And I want to work on us. Because, I'm hoping that we're not stuck because you resent me for changing you."

"I don't resent you. I'm still kind of adjusting. And I can't leave you. That thought alone shatters me. But, I'll admit that I'm finally starting to be able to breathe again. I hate living under Bumper's threat. I finally feel like there might be an out. Like we could be free. And if that's the case, then maybe it isn't so bad. I still question how much of this was pre-determined and how much of it was us, but I'm learned to let go, because you are the one thing I can't let go of."

"You did a lot of thinking last night, huh?"

"Yeah. I told I would. And you did a lot of freaking out?"

"Yeah. You can ask Aubrey all about it."

"I'd rather not."

"So," Chloe asked, "are we going to be okay?"

"I think so. I love you."

"I love you too."

"We still have stuff to work out," Beca replied. "It's not over, yet."

"But, it will be. And when it is, I want to show what it really means to be a werewolf. I want to take you home and run with my family, my pack. I want you to really experience the wolf. To understand that it's a gift, and not a curse. You'll see, Beca, it's a good thing."

Beca smiled. "That actually sounds like fun."

"It is. And I can't wait to share that with you."


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Love Like The Wind; Wild, Untamed

Author: Jamiexh

Rating: M

Summary: Beca's and Chloe's lives are turned upside down when Chloe accidently turns Beca into a werewolf.

Chapter 10

…

"_It's done,"_ was the group text that Beca and Chloe received, along with Jesse, Benji, and the rest of the Bellas from Fat Amy that following morning.

"She deleted the video," Chloe smiled.

"Thank God," Beca sighed. "The nightmare is almost over."

"Think that she actually slept with him?"

"I hope not. And now I have to finish finalizing plans with Lily. With any luck, Bumper will be gone for good within a few hours."

"What are you going to do? You've never told me."

Pressing her lips to the redhead's, Beca smirked. "You'll just have to wait and see."

…

"_Everything's ready,_" Beca texted Jesse.

"_Dialing as we speak,"_ Jesse sent back.

…

"What's all this," Bumper asked as he walked into the Barden Treble Makers' house. All of the Trebles were there along with a couple of police officers.

"Bumper," Jesse said, stepping forward. "It's come to our attention that you don't go to Barden. And to keep you on the team would disqualify us from the ICCA's. Also, according to our contract with Barden University for the house, we cannot have non-Treble Maker members living here. The police are here to make sure that you leave without any incident. Please pack your things."

"This is insane," the short former leader yelled. "Who put you up to this? Those Bella bitches?"

"We tried to sync everyone schedule for rehearsals and stuff with their class schedules," Benji lied. "When we went to the registrar they said that you weren't enrolled here. We had to do something before the school and ICCA's suspects anything."

"That's not right," Bumper yelled.

"Alright," one of the officers' said walking over. "Come on, get your stuff. We're here to escort you out."

Bumper huffed but turned to head to his room. One of the officers followed after him. Upon opening the door, the boy shouted again. "What the hell? This isn't mine."

The other officers and the Treble Makers rushed to the room only to find it full of rolled marijuana and other drug paraphernalia. Immediately, the officer placed him under arrest.

"I'm telling you this isn't mine," Bumper yelled. "Someone planted this."

"Bumper," Unicycle started, "no one was near your room. I've been here all day. No one other than the Trebles and these officers were in the house at all today."

The Trebles watched as the officers quickly took Bumper out of the house and collected all of the evidence against him. Jesse and Benji both breathed a sigh of relief once the former leader was gone. Neither texted any of the Bellas, for fear that the officers would investigate the shorter boy's claim.

…

"You did this," Bumper yelled the next day as he barged into the Bellas rehearsal.

"What are you talking about," Fat Amy asked.

"Someone put all this drug stuff in my room. I just got arrested today and it wasn't here when I left this morning."

"No one has been near your house," Cynthia Rose answered.

"Yeah, and even when we hooked up it was at my place," Fat Amy added.

"What about Chloe, Beca, and Aubrey," Bumper demanded.

"None of them are Bellas anymore," the blonde explained. "And none of them would do that. Beca was at Chloe's last night as you know. Chloe and Aubrey have class all morning and Beca has breakfast with her dad before her morning classes."

"I don't believe you," the boy said as he left shaking his head.

After Bumper left the older Bellas ended rehearsal and headed to Fat Amy's dorm room.

"So that's what Beca wanted you to do," Denise asked Lily.

"It wasn't hard," the Asian girl answered quietly. "He had some of that stuff anyway."

None of the girls really heard what Lily said but they all nodded as they thought that she confirmed it.

"I should have known," Fat Amy laughed. "I did have you get me that roofie so I could delete the video without actually sleeping with Bumper again. Seriously, he's tiny and it sucks in bed."

"TMI," Cynthia Rose said. "'Think that he's on his way to Chloe's and Aubrey's right now? Should we text them and warn them."

"There is no doubt," Jessica answered. "And no. We don't want to look suspicious, just in case."

…

"You set me up," Bumper yelled as he entered Aubrey's and Chloe's apartment.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Chloe replied.

"Fine. But, I guarantee that one of you does," the boy demanded.

"Bumper," Aubrey assured him. "We didn't do anything to you."

"Really? What about the drugs planted in my room? Or being kicked out of the Treble Makers?"

"You got kicked out of the Trebles," the blonde asked.

"Don't play dumb. You bitches did something. And now I'm going to show the world what you really are." Bumper reached for his phone and scrolled to his pictures only to find that the video was gone. "How? You did this," he accused.

"Clearly," Beca said, "you screwed up and now you no longer have anything on us."

"You think I just can't get another video?"

"Even if you could, you won't" Chloe stated. "Everything happens for a reason. I let you get away with blackmail and everything once, but I won't again. Do something to hurt any of the Bellas, either former or current, and there won't be enough of you left to identify a body. We did nothing to you, but karma bit you in the ass. Now, go or else."

"This isn't over," Bumper warned heading out the door.

"Yes, it is," the redhead answered firmly. "Goodbye, Bumper."

Quickly he stormed off and the girls smiled to each other.

"I can't believe that it's over," Beca said embracing her mate.

"Well it is," Chloe smiled.

"I was wrong, you know, about everything with us. I should have known better. We bonded over _Titanium, _because we are titanium. I thought our mate bond made everything too easy, but really it had nothing to do with anything. Sure, it helped a little, but in the end it was just us. And I'll admit I couldn't have gotten through without your love. You are the rock that keeps us together. It's not just the wolf, or our mate bond. Sure, they help, but it really just comes down to us. Together we are titanium and nothing is going to get in our way. I love you, Chloe. And I know more than ever that you changing me wasn't an accident, it was an inevitability."

Chloe pressed her lips to the brunette's. She didn't need to reply to Beca with any more than a response than that. They both just stood there embracing each other. Together they were complete; their wolves happy, and their love was forever wild and untamed.


End file.
